


未知者遗志

by fareyewell



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Happy Birthday Haytham Kenway, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 18:22:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16837927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fareyewell/pseuds/fareyewell
Summary: 2018年海尔森生贺





	未知者遗志

他第一次出现的时候，海瑟姆正在窗前阅读姐姐的来信。

珍妮对于自己胞弟抛下家族的产业离家万里一直意见不少，当海瑟姆最后告诉她，自己已经把住处安排在了远离城市的地方时，更是让她好发了一通牢骚。海瑟姆对这种找茬式的批评兴致缺缺，连礼貌性回信的热情都没有。他站在窗前看完了这封言辞尖酸的信，心里有点好笑，一抬眼发现楼下的院子里坐了一个人，似乎正在看着他。海瑟姆怔愣，他刚刚抵达美国没多久，连同事都还没认全，搬进这栋房子也就这两天的事情，那这位不速之客又是谁呢？

那个人注意到海瑟姆的打量，站起身很快离开了。他走到那边雕像的旁边，然后隐没在路边的树丛后面，海瑟姆感到有一点莫名其妙。

不过这个插曲让他想到还没和邻居们打过招呼，在他搬来那天，住在隔壁的那户人家倒是跟他见到了面，还挺热心地询问需不需要帮他搬行李，并且说晚些时候会来拜访他。海瑟姆看了眼还没收拾好的客厅，赶紧扔下信件又忙起来。

晚饭前住在隔壁的沃伦带着炖肉敲响了海瑟姆的门，那是一对和海瑟姆年纪差不多的夫妇，妻子闲聊的时候提到他们的儿子正在纽约念书，现在两个人独自住在这个远离市中心的社区。

“年轻人们都不喜欢住在这么偏僻的地方，”沃伦先生哈哈笑道，“他们只有聚会才会偶尔跑到这里来。”

“这可不一定，这附近总有年轻人在住吧。”

“没有——绝对没有，这个社区本来就没有几户人家，大部分都是在波士顿上班的中年夫妻，家里的孩子基本上都已经工作搬走了，或者在城里念书。除此之外还有假装自己住在乡下的老人。”

海瑟姆想起了半天看到的那个人：“呃，可是我今天才看到有个小年轻在我的院子里歇脚。”

沃伦夫妇面面相觑。

“这附近没这样的年轻人吗？他穿了件白的长夹克，个子挺高，”海瑟姆比划了一下，“不过一直戴着帽子，我没看清楚他的脸。”

他的邻居迟疑地摇了摇头：“没有……没听说过这么个人。”

“真的？那太奇怪了……”

“他给你造成麻烦了？或许是闲逛到这边的小混混。”

“没有，事实上，他只是在我的院子里坐了一会，我都没注意到他什么时候坐在那的。我看到他的时候他就走了。”

邻居迷茫地看着海瑟姆，沃伦夫人回过头看了眼海瑟姆的院子，小小的，除了草坪什么都没种，只有一个石头的小长凳。

“他就坐在那个凳子上？”

“是啊，然后就走了，”海瑟姆指了指院门边的石膏像，“大概往北去了。”

“说不定是老特德的孙子？”沃伦夫妇讨论着，“上次他好像说自己的孙子最近要来看他，他家就住在北边。”

“噢，那倒是有可能。”海瑟姆不知道老特德是谁，但是有了个解释让他松了口气。

“可能这孩子那会在外面跑步呢，跑累了就在这里坐了会，”沃伦夫人说，“然后看到你在看他，这个小年轻就不好意思地跑掉了。”

“哈哈，那一定是我看起来太严肃了，”海瑟姆很给面子地笑了笑，“事实上我不介意。”

“那回头如果咱们谁碰到了这个小伙子，就跟他说一声，肯威先生没有生气。”天色渐暗，邻居们准备回去了，海瑟姆把他们送到门口。院子里灰蒙蒙一片，海瑟姆目送沃伦夫妇走进自己的房子，昏黄的灯亮了起来，海瑟姆在石膏像的旁边站了一会，摇摇头也走回了房子。

而那个人第二次出现的时候，是在海瑟姆下班的路上。他不是和海瑟姆巧遇，事实上，又是在海瑟姆家的附近。当海瑟姆下班路过自己的家前去社区商店时，突然看见一道白影闪过他的院墙。

“嘿！”

不速之客肯定是听到了，他的动作略一停顿，但是飞快消失在了后院的篱笆外面。海瑟姆现在不得不警惕起来，他拉开院门向刚刚看到的地方走过去，然而对方什么线索都没留下来。海瑟姆在那一小片地方转来转去，院子里小丛的花虽然没被他关照过，但仍然开的生机勃勃，秋日里行道树的影子依然繁盛，盖了半个草坪簌簌摇晃，海瑟姆木然站在那里，白日里无端起了一身冷汗。这真奇怪。

他采购的心思也没有了，只能回去房子里琢磨这件怪事。他自认为不是个讨人喜欢的人（尽管他也从来没打算要讨人喜欢），但是也总不至于能这么短时间就树敌，更何况对方怎么看都是个和他搭不上联系的年轻人。他不可能认识对方，更不可能在什么时候得罪了对方，那到底是什么原因让这个小伙子一次又一次光顾海瑟姆的地盘？

海瑟姆突然想起了前两天邻居提起的住在北边的老特德和他的孙子。

“嗨，沃波尔先生在家吗？”①

门过了一会才被打开，一个精神很好的老头从门里探出头。

“海瑟姆·肯威？”

“您认识我？”海瑟姆一个激灵，有点毛骨悚然。

“我消息灵通。”老头呵呵一笑，“好吧，其实是……如果你在路上碰到你的好邻居拦住你很诚恳地说‘肯威先生没生气’，你肯定也是要问个清楚的。”

海瑟姆有一点尴尬。他突然也不知道该说什么了，他的父亲在世的时候他就不是很擅长和老头子相处，虽然他知道自己迟早有一天也要变成老头子的。

“进来坐坐吗？我刚刚泡好茶。”特德·沃波尔转身进屋了，但为他敞着门，似乎很肯定海瑟姆不会拒绝。海瑟姆叹了口气跟进去。玄关略有点阴暗逼仄，但是里面还说得过去，老特德从壁橱里给他翻出一个干净茶杯，弄出各种噪音。

“你来这多久了？”

“不到一个月。”

“啊，现在很少还有年轻人住到这里。你对于这个社区来说，还是算得上年轻了。”

海瑟姆挤出一个干瘪的笑容，有点后悔走进来了，老特德给他倒了一杯茶，继续问道：“你是历史学家，还是社会学家？”

“什么？我不是，为什么会这样觉得？”

“啊，没什么，如果你要是个社会科学学者，我觉得你来这里住——还有今天来拜访我，还算合情合理。”

“我只是看到这里有房子在出售。我有车，去城区并不麻烦，我在城市也住了太多年了，想换个环境。”而且我今天来是想问问您那位老是找我麻烦的孙子的事情，海瑟姆想。

“噢……我还以为你来这里是想研究农场模式呢。”

“什么模式？”

“农场模式！——你还真的是个门外汉。”老特德摇头，带了本书回到茶桌边坐下，海瑟姆这才看清那其实是一本很厚的旧笔记本。

“这儿两百年前可不是这样的。”老头说，“两百年前——确切来说是独立战争前后，这里是一片相当富饶的农场，在那个时候可不容易，这里几乎没有受到战争影响，而且处于河流上游，水源和土地都很优渥……有个人——现在我们还不清楚他究竟叫什么名字，也就是这本笔记的作者，他是这里的农场主，并且很有先见之明地为我们记录下了那个时代的信息。”

“不知道他的名字？”

“不知道，这本笔记是零零碎碎有写到一些重要的历史事件，为我们确定了笔记的记录时间，但是这位作者没有在任何一处留下他的痕迹。”

海瑟姆接过了笔记本翻了翻，书页已经氧化的十分严重，但是作者的字迹依然清晰可见。

“他受过很高的教育。”海瑟姆肯定道，“他的字很漂亮……或许写下这些东西的时候他还年轻，这些笔迹很秀气。”

“我都要怀疑你是个笔迹学家了，”老特德点上烟斗叭叭吸了几口，“但是没错，他的措辞得体恰当，也几乎没有拼写错误，有一些注脚……”老头伸手点了点书上的一行小字，“观点都十分有趣……虽然部分还显得太稚嫩了。这一定是个年轻人，大概还是个像模像样的贵族。”

“那农场模式又是什么？”海瑟姆把笔记本放回桌子上。

“就是这上面记载的，”老特德回答，“我说他是个农场主，这话也不确切……因为我不知道该怎么定义这位年轻的作者朋友了。农场模式，其实我也不确定这个概念是谁提出的，以前也有来研究这个问题的学生来找我，我是从那听说的——无政府化的管理与基于民智的建设发展，形成一个文明自治的多元化社区。目前他们考察到的最接近这一目标的就是这里，两百年前的这里，尽管这个的规模还是太小了一点。”②

“噢……”海瑟姆觉得如果自己在这时候说不相信的话好像有点太没教养了，依靠民智的无政府自治，认真的？人的天性就是被统治，这是改变不了的。如果真的有谁提出了这个模式，那他一定是个脱离社会的大傻瓜。

“你不相信？”老特德显然阅人无数。

“我没法相信，”海瑟姆一摊手，谨慎地挑选着用词以期自己的话不要太尖酸，“人性的缺陷是无法弥补的，所谓发展民智不过自欺欺人，把约束权力的期望寄托到文明上是空想，自由只会带来混乱。”③

“我承认你说的对，”老头干巴巴地笑了两声，“但是这个也是真的，”他拿起那本笔记本，“不过这个农场后来毁于大火……具体是哪一年已经不可考，但是还是有一些东西留了下了，你可以去社区里的图书馆看看，那里有个房间作为文物展览室。”

“不是毁于大火了？”

“总有些东西留下来了。”

“可真有意思。”

“不过也确实没什么东西了，主要是这些年大家已经不太在意这种难以考证的历史，很多东西也丢失了，我年轻的时候这里还有个专门的展览馆——说起来就是你那个房子的地方，后来被迁走了。那个地方据说是原本农场焚毁后唯一遗留的建筑，然后被个有钱人买下来，在原本残骸的基础上改建了纪念馆。”

“那我还真是住在了一个文化底蕴深厚的建筑里。”海瑟姆说。

“嗨，你说话可真不让人痛快，”老头抱怨道，但是看起来不怎么生气，“总之你还有什么想知道的吗？”

“我……”海瑟姆突然反应过来自己来这的目的。

“如果没什么事情了，那就快点回去吧，给我个老人家留点清净，”老特德毫不客气地准备逐客，他把笔记本推到了海瑟姆的面前，“需要的话就拿回去看吧，别给弄坏了就行，什么时候想起来了就给我送回来。”

“我能不能冒昧问一下，小沃波先生……”

“你说康乔巴？这孩子临时有事，根本就没回来，”老特德的声音从屋里传出来，“你们肯定是认错人了。”④

海瑟姆只好收拾东西回家。鬼使神差的，他带上了那本书，倒不是说他突然对社会学有了什么兴趣，但是多读点东西总也没什么坏处。他走到自己院子门口，这时候天还没黑透，路灯蒙蒙亮着，天也蒙蒙亮着，他抬起头，第三次——这一天的第二次，他又看到了那个苍白的人影，但是只是一眨眼的功夫，那人再一次消失不见。这次海瑟姆清清楚楚地意识到他是消失了，这一瞬间的时间他哪也去不了，他就是消失了。而且这次他在海瑟姆的房子里。

或者反过来说——海瑟姆低头看了看自己带回来的旧笔记——海瑟姆在他的房子里。

海瑟姆走进了房子，他走上二楼，刚刚那个不速之客——这土地的原主，正是站在这个窗前看着他的，也就是海瑟姆第一次看见他的时候站着的地方。就像前两次没能发现什么一样，这次依然是这样，海瑟姆站到窗前打量着逐渐被夜色笼罩的庭院，空气里似乎遗留了一丝岩石与山泉的气息，凉凉地舔着他的鼻尖。

海瑟姆打开灯，若有所思。这一天睡前他仔细翻阅了那本笔记，这让他稍稍改变了自己白天的看法，虽然他坚持这所谓的农场模式不切实际，但是如果有谁曾无限靠近过成功，那一定是这位不知道姓名的时间里的幽灵，只可惜他的成果毁于一炬，而他的思想也为能流传下来。

海瑟姆合起手里的书，心里有点不舒服，尽管隔了两百多年，但是他想要认识了解这位年轻人，他到底是谁？叫什么名字？究竟多大？他从哪来？农场毁于大火，而他最后又怎样了？问题萦绕在海瑟姆的脑子里让他毫无睡意，一种强烈的冲动和预感令他的骨头和肌肉都在震颤，似乎有一个多年来都深埋着的遗憾和迷局正在他触手可及的地方，现在他马上就能碰到了。

这种感觉让海瑟姆恐惧，他这些年总在被一种预感所困扰，一种虚无缥缈的、难以抗拒的不安定的催促，这股力量令他无法安居在繁华城市中，他为此见过精神科医生，见过心理咨询师，甚至见过神棍和占卜师。没人能解答他的困惑，而那种残缺的痛苦无时无刻不在折磨他的神经，当他站在自己在伦敦的家中，他总会难以抑制地看向西方。他不知道那是什么，但他知道有种东西在等着他，他知道这件事所以总在催促自己，有什么事情他还没做完，还在等着他。

这种焦虑直到某一天，海瑟姆在网站上看见了别人贴出的旅行照片。照片背景中的一片枯山与苍老的松树掩映着一栋简单的二层小楼，远处似乎是山下的海湾和小小码头。海瑟姆久久停在那张图片上无法动弹，呼啸的血液灌进他的大脑里，仿佛是一种真正的故乡的呼唤从屏幕那边伸出了手，他突然有种大梦初醒的恍然，他的焦虑瞬间瓦解坍塌如溃崩的巨峰，热汗涔涔流了满脸。

晚点海瑟姆就买下了那个从未见过的房子，辞去了工作准备前去一个新的国家生活。他的遗憾在这里被填补，那种蚀骨噬心的疼痛终于得到了缓解，而当那天海瑟姆看见那个逃走的青年，答案的羽翼轻飘飘地落在了对方的衣摆上。

“我真的希望可以见到你。”海瑟姆最后敲了敲笔记本的封面，把书放到了床边，他闭上眼睛准备睡觉，那种岩石和山泉味道的冷风再次袭上他的枕畔，海瑟姆猛地睁开眼睛，而只有被风吹开的书页中的书签悄然落地，恰似一声细不可闻的叹息。

几天后海瑟姆去把书还给了老特德，这老头正在忙忙碌碌的不知道干什么。

“这笔记挺有意思的，我觉得有空我也可以研究一下社会学了。”

“那不错，你还年轻，多学一点是好事。”老特德把一个花瓷罐翻出来摆在了桌子上，把一袋糖果倒了进去。

“你在忙什么？”海瑟姆难得好奇了一下。

“康乔巴，”老头说，“他明天就来看我了，我给他的糖罐摆出去，这小孩。”

“哦，你的孙子。”

“是啊……哦！”特德转过头说，“如果你想要了解社会学的东西，你明天可以去跟他聊聊，他就是学社会学的。”

“啊哈。”

“他一回来就爱去图书馆待着，你可以去找他，这孩子年纪不大，倒是比我都古板。”

“他多大了？”

“二十，快二十一了，连个恋爱都没谈过，我有时候觉得是不是他有点自卑于自己的血统……他是个混血。”

“哦，”海瑟姆饶有兴趣，“其实我也是。”

“嗯？”

“我的父亲是个英国人，母亲是……”

但是老头打断了他。

“我可没兴趣听你的家族史，”他说，“跟那孩子说去。他很好认，是个漂亮孩子，个子跟你差不多。”

海瑟姆耸耸肩：“我会去的，但是我一向和学者们相处不来。”

“他还是个孩子呢，肯威，他比你小了快二十岁，你可别拿你这讨人厌的一套去欺负他。”

海瑟姆再次耸耸肩，临走时老特德给了他一块巧克力——其实海瑟姆不是很喜欢，但是他觉得这老头已经拿他当儿子了，所以他也不好拒绝。

这是秋天的一个明媚午后，异国土地上的风清清爽爽地裹着梧桐叶的焦香吹在海瑟姆脸上，几个人正在各自的院子里忙活，他们友善地对自己的新邻居微笑，海瑟姆想到了那本被他还回去的笔记，想到这个两百年前繁荣美丽的农场，也许两百年前也有个海瑟姆像他一样走在这里呢？海瑟姆看了眼远处自己的房子，说不定他也是前来这里，那时候他也可能不叫海瑟姆·肯威，叫爱迪·肯威、乔治·肯威或者管他什么名字，也正在这条路上准备去那个房子里，去找某个漂亮贵族——一位同样不知道名字的严肃年轻人——要看那本笔记。

这种天马行空的想法让海瑟姆心情舒畅，事实证明偶尔的胡想可以让人放松。等海瑟姆回到家，院子还是那么平平常常地坐落在那里，而这一天，那位神秘访客就没再出现了。

在那之后，他都再没出现过。

**Author's Note:**

> 【注释】  
> ①特德·沃波尔：特德是爱德华的昵称，沃波尔是德华当年冒名的那个人，一个彩蛋；  
> ②农场模式是我胡诌的，没这个概念，我只是基于我自己对于兄弟会信条的理解和参考达文波特家园的运作写的这些，“农场”一词来自Des说自己小时候一直待着的地方，所以我猜测那应该是兄弟会的一种模式化基地，但是现代兄弟会一直在跑偏所以……我猜如果是正常模式下运行的农场应该是达文波特家园那样的，达文波特家园被焚毁这件事我没有依据，只是好像在什么地方听说过……所以也暂且算作我胡说吧；  
> ③海参这段话是我基于原剧情里海参说的一些东西总结的（其实我是支持海参的观点的OTZ）；  
> ④康乔巴·沃波尔：康乔巴即Conchobar，是个爱尔兰单词，也就是Connor一词的来源，也是彩蛋。海参和康乔巴见面之后的事情就是另外一个故事了，我不敢说康乔巴就是康康，就像我也不敢说这个海参就是海参……大家随意理解吧；  
> ⑤19.01.11修改全文“海尔森”为“海瑟姆”，“海尔森”为我平时写HC时常用的翻译，但基于这篇文想要表达的（参考④），所以在此换了一种表达，希望更能传达到我想要表达的含义。


End file.
